Ciel Dracon
Ciel was born a human commoner who was adopted by Lilith Dracon, and is best known as P2 Prime. He is often considered to be the strongest living telepath of humanity. Appearance Tall and slender, Ciel Dracon is of extremely light complexion, with pale-white hair and a 'negligible' pale blue-gray eyecolor. Only upon close observation and in direct sunlight it becomes apparent that both his hair and his eyes display a faint rainbow refraction. Privately preferring light and loose clothes of white and natural colors, on the rare occasions he is seen in public he always wears Dracon black and the shawl of his position of P2 Prime . Childhood There is little public information available on the childhood of Ciel prior to his adoption by Lilith Dracon. All that is known is that he was abandoned in the slums of Yaiciz as an infant or toddler, probably as soon as his biological parents noticed his psionic abilities which at that time were still considered a sign of demonic possession. He probably survived thanks to the very abilities that brought him into the slums in the first place, by manipulating people around him to help. His psionic abilities were growing constantly, and he once pointed out in an interview that he lacked any measure to lock out the thoughts he was hearing, listening to 'all the people in my head, while my abilities grew, not by the mile, but by the planet'. Lilith Dracon In 4994, when she visited Yaiciz, Lilith Dracon stumbled across Ciel in the slums, who at that time was barely more than a shivering wreck. Immediately recognizing his extraordinary talent and kind personality, she adopted the boy, adding him as one of the Pearlblue Dracon family line. Later, Ciel often credited her with saving his life, citing her iron personality as a shield to hide behind, giving him the much needed time to have his own personality grow strong enough to hold up to the noise of the rest of the Empire. Through his adoption by Lady Lilith, he is brother of Veruda Dracon, Leesha Dracon, Liviana Dracon, Kerish Dracon, Milaine Dracon, Setsuna Dracon and Elena Dracon Psions' Guild Right from the very beginning, Ciel was an active member of the Psions' Guild, and is credited with many of the crucial contributions of the guild to the Dracon victory in SW II. Rarely seen in public, he prefers to live away from major settlements and is rumored to leave P2 on days of widely broadcast sports events. Psionic Powers Ciel Dracon is regularly cited to be the strongest telempaths of humanity and one of the most indispensable members of the Psions' Guild. As Prime of the Empire’s capital world P2, he oversees most of the telepathic communication of the Empire, and is considered both the best long-range telepath as well as the best broad-band telepath alive. A famous feat of Ciel is his ability to read countless minds at the same time, enabling him to precisely tell the public's opinion on any given subject or learn all publicly available knowledge on a subject in a matter of seconds. Also, he is rumored to be able to contact anyone anywhere as long as the person was known to him. Other Articles on Ciel Dracon Ciel Dracon Category:People Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Psions Category:Psions' Guild Members Category:Primes Category:Dracon Category:Yaicizans Category:Born in 4982 Category:Pearlblue Dracons Category:Telepaths Category:Empaths Category:Cerebral Psions Category:Commoners